


Tarde demais para te esquecer

by Pipezinha



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, So many feelings on the table, Surprises in the end, hard decisions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi resolve se declarar para o Fujimiya e é dispensado. Yohji se propõe a ajudá-lo. Será que o loiro vai fazê-lo esquecer aquele que é o amor da sua vida? E onde entra o Ken nessa história toda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde demais para te esquecer

**TARDE DEMAIS PARA TE ESQUECER**

 

Omi andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto. Viver daquela forma já não era mais possível. Tinha que ser sincero com seus sentimentos e não se acovardar diante deles. Andava dando na cara, todo mundo tinha percebido. Se todo mundo tinha percebido até Aya deveria então estar sabendo. E se o espadachim não tomava nenhuma iniciativa, cabia a ele, então, se arriscar.

 

-E se ele não me quiser, bom, se ele não me quiser, ele vai dizer. Sofrer por antecipação não está me ajudando em nada.

 

Mas pensar sozinho é uma coisa, agir é outra bem diferente. Parecia que o destino também jogava contra, nunca lhe dando a oportunidade de ver o líder dos Weiss sozinho. Até que uma tarde...

 

O arqueiro voltou das entregas na hora do fechamento. Ken estava na cozinha preparando o jantar e Yohji tinha corrido para cima para tomar um banho e cair na balada. Aya estava arrumando os vasos e Omi foi ajudá-lo. Ao cerrarem as portas, o loiro respirou fundo e soltou:

 

-Aya-kun, precisamos conversar... há algo muito importante que eu tenho que te dizer...

 

-Omi, acho melhor não. Acho melhor nem começarmos. Eu não faço o tipo que se importa com as pessoas. Eu sou frio. Eu escolhi ser frio.   Depois do que aconteceu à minha irmã, eu decidi não deixar mais ninguém se aproximar de mim. E você merece alguém que seja gentil, que te trate bem, você merece algo que eu não vou poder te dar. Nunca. Portanto... Vamos deixar tudo como está, está bem? Você nunca me procurou e nós não falamos disso.

 

Tsukiyono só pode balançar a cabeça. E respirar, somente depois que o ruivo se foi. Quando Ken foi chamá-lo para jantar, ele ainda estava na mesma posição, com medo de que se mexesse, o coração caísse no chão e se quebrasse. Da cozinha, vinha o som do rádio, tocava uma canção melancólica...

 

Hono’o no you na kanashimi iyasu/ Tsumetai ame ga kon’ya wa furitsuzuku/ dare ka wo ai shi dare ka wo nikumi/ itameta mune no oku made shimite iku

_Igual às chamas em que eu te perdi, a tristeza me envolve também/ A chuva envia arrepios à minha espinha e invade minhas memórias/ Quem te amou tanto? Quem te odiou tanto?/ Eu ofego de dor – as memórias começam a girar em minha mente..._

O jogador levou o jovem arqueiro para o quarto, bem na hora em Yohji estava saindo do seu:

 

-Que foi que houve?

 

-Pelo jeito, houve aquela conversa que nós achamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde haveria...

 

-Não deve ter acabado bem...

 

-Fica com ele cinco minutos? Eu vou descer e fazer um chá quente.

 

-Sim, claro. Omiitchi... _Oye!_ Fala comigo... Pisca, chora, grita, mas diz alguma coisa...

 

Quando Ken voltou ao quarto, Yohji tinha só conseguido tirar os sapatos do garoto e estava cobrindo-o.

 

-Veja se consegue fazê-lo reagir. Vê-lo assim me desespera. E eu não sei o que fazer. – e saiu batendo a porta.

 

Aya estava em seu quarto, sentado encolhido contra a cabeceira da cama, ouvindo toda a movimentação e a conversa. Chorava silenciosamente.

 

“Acredite em mim, Omi. Vai ser melhor assim, pra todos nós. Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra cuidar de você. Eu não saberia te dar amor. Sofreríamos e ficaríamos infelizes. Você merece ser feliz. Depois de tudo, é a pessoa que mais merece ser feliz...”

 

Uma hora depois, o playboy voltou. Ken estava sentado no chão, perto de Omi, segurando sua mão. Só levantou os olhos.

 

-Não me pergunte. Eu simplesmente não consegui me desligar de vocês. Ele reagiu?

 

-Nem um milímetro.

 

Yohji bufou. Tirou a jaqueta que usava, as botas e deitou na cama, abraçando o arqueiro. Apertou de encontro ao peito, fechando os olhos, como se quisesse enfiá-lo lá dentro. Escutando as batidas do coração do outro, Omi foi se mexendo, sentindo o seu próprio dolorido. E suspirou. No suspiro, algo se rompeu. O lacre que continha a tristeza se quebrou e toda a dor se esparramou. Ofegou, agarrou nos ombros de Yohji como se estivesse se afogando. E chorou. Alto, gemendo muito, assustando os dois, que o abraçaram, chorando junto. Depois, Ken levantou para pegar outro chá. Yohji se ajeitou na cama de solteiro e Omi se deixou ficar deitado no peito dele, envergonhado.

 

-HEH, _chibi_! Eu estava preocupado com a sua falta de reação. Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Foi melhor assim. Quem guarda a mágoa fica doente.

 

-E eu que achei que estava preparado para a rejeição... _Gomen._.. Sinto muitíssimo, Yohji-kun. Estraguei sua noite... _Gomen nasai_.

 

-Outras noites virão. Com certeza, melhores do que essa... Ah! O chá. Trouxe umas torradinhas, Kenken? Eu não jantei, estou com uma fome...

 

-Sim. Eu também estou. Vamos beber nosso chá aqui e vamos descer. Eu esquentei o jantar...

 

-Annoo... Acho que não vou jantar hoje...

 

-Vai sim! Eu já deixei uma bandeja com o Aya. Ele me pediu.

 

-Viu? Por hoje, vamos deixar assim. Amanhã é outro dia...

 

No dia seguinte, as coisas estiveram meio suspensas, mas não há nada como um dia atrás do outro. As correrias das entregas, a tensão das missões, os problemas do vestibular de Omi, tudo foi ocupando as mentes e os corações...

 

Ano hi shinjita koto/ Sore wo koukai nan ka shite nai/ Itsuka wakakeru koto/ Unmei no yakusoku da yo to/ Kisu ga samishikute kokoro/ hanarete ku/ Futari kako ni aetara yokatta no ni/ Setsunai omoi no itsuka/ Sotto natsukashiku naru

_Eu devo acreditar no que tivemos então?/ E se eu acreditar, deixar você pra trás e me arrepender de novo?/ é assim que se diz adeus, amor?/ Quando você e eu tínhamos promessas a cumprir?/ Aquele beijo que você deu ao meu coração, ainda lembra uma marca solitária/ Não parece perder as lembranças de quando nos encontramos na escuridão/ E se eu suspirar/ posso te sentir uma vez mais/ Mas isso desaparece tão rápido quanto começa..._

O apoio de Ken e Yohji foi fundamental para o bem estar do arqueiro, mas o do playboy parecia ter um “quê” a mais. Ele tinha uma piada, uma implicânciazinha, uma surpresa, uma lembrancinha, um jeito de estar sempre por perto. Omi foi se acostumando a ser paparicado, ao jeito malandro de Yohji, até às suas brincadeiras que o deixavam sem graça.

 

Num final de semana, resolveram sair juntos. Algum tempo depois, repetiram a dose. Yohji alardeava estar fazendo um discípulo. Aya resmungou algo como “peloamordeDeus, Kudou, um só já me basta.”

 

Claro que isso melhorou bastante o clima de amizade entre eles. E não precisavam mais estar naquela de “vamos manter as aparências e o clima educado, pois convivemos e trabalhamos juntos”.

 

Yohji e Omi continuaram saindo esporadicamente juntos, com Ken ou não, até que, depois de uma noite, Omi contou a Ken no café da manhã que o playboy entornou todas e uma a mais e lhe deu um senhor amasso. Omi ficou na dele, achando que tinha sido culpa da bebida. Em outra saída, Yohji experimentou fazer o mesmo sóbrio. Tsukiyono foi taxativo. Não era brinquedo nem experimento de ninguém. Kudou ergueu as mãos, se defendendo:

 

-Não, meu caro _bishounen_. Não sou assim tão canalha a esse ponto. Quer compromisso? Então vamos namorar a sério.

 

Ken riu, riu até passar mal. Aya apenas disse:

 

-É isso mesmo que você quer, Omi?

 

-Sim, Aya-kun. Eu quero tentar.

 

-Não interferindo no nosso trabalho, tudo bem. – mas ao passar pelo loiro mais velho, rosnou – Magoe-o e eu te mato.

 

-Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, estimado líder!

 

No rádio, tocava uma canção triste...

 

Naze umareta no ka naze ikite ru no ka/ Donna riyuu mo ame ga keshite iku/ Nan ni mo tsutawaranakute/ Ai wa kowareru

_Porque nascemos nesta vida? Porque morremos dentro da noite?/ Parece que a única que sempre sabe dessas coisas é a chuva/ A qual leva minhas lágrimas, e as mantém tão longe na baía/ até o amor desaparecer..._

 

 

Mas para Aya não estava assim tão fácil se desligar. Ver Omi feliz era ótimo, mas saber que não era ele o responsável por tal felicidade o rasgava mais e mais por dentro. E ele se culpava por ter praticamente atirado Tsukiyono ao vento, para qualquer um pegar. Depois se xingava de egoísta por pensar assim, que ele nunca iria fazer ninguém feliz mesmo... E novamente se martirizava por não ter nem tentado, num circulo vicioso.

 

Até que, numa das noites de balada, Ken não foi. E Aya viu o jogador na janela, se despedindo dos dois. Como Hidaka não sabia que estava sendo observado, ao se virar, não usava a máscara do dia-a-dia. E Fujimiya leu, nos olhos do outro, sua própria dor. Silencioso, se escondeu mais no vão da escada até Ken subir para seu quarto.

 

“Ken ama em segredo também. Será Yohji? Ou Omi? Vivemos num carrossel de emoções, correndo atrás do amor sem nunca alcançá-lo? Será que Kudou e Omi se amam de verdade? Ou estão apenas dando apoio um ao outro... Tapando buraco, digamos assim? Ai, meu Deus, que confusão. Talvez eu devesse sair também. Andar pra espairecer. O ar fresco pode me clarear melhor as idéias.”

 

Através de uma janela aberta, o espadachim ouviu uma música conhecida. Era triste...

 

Aoi hono’o wa kioku no nagori/hari no you na ame ga tsukisashite iku/ dare ka no sakebi dare ka no yume ga/ nureta hodou no katasumi ikitaeru

_Fixo nas chamas da tristeza vendo todas minhas lembranças/ A chuva vem caindo como ferrões caindo do céu/ Quem foi que gritou de medo?/ Quem foi que sonhou em lágrimas?/ Ouço vozes mas os rostos foram levados pelos anos..._

 

Observando melhor o jogador, Aya comprovou. Ken amava Yohji. Nesse jogo de “tapa-buraco”, seria lógico que ele então procurasse apoiá-lo. Chamou o moreno para um café. E levou um fora:

 

-Não, Aya. Olha, tudo bem, eu até confesso. Amo Yohji, com todos os seus defeitos... E fico feliz por ele estar junto de Omi. Mas ficar com você por medo da solidão, não me parece a coisa mais certa a se fazer, sabe? Relacionamentos assim só trazem mágoa e mais mágoa. A gente acaba por se odiar e odiar a outra pessoa.

 

Já não havia mais nada a ser feito, a ser dito. Aya se sentia horrível.

 

“Nem como consolo eu sirvo. Ken tem razão. A gente acaba por se odiar e odiar a outra pessoa. Como eu fui covarde. Se eu tivesse me arriscado. Mas e se eu fizesse Omi infeliz, não me odiaria mais? Eu não poderia fazê-lo feliz ao meu lado. Não tenho esse dom.” E Aya sem querer se lembrou daquela canção...

 

Nani mo dekinai kedo/ Hitotsu mamoritai mono ga atta yo/ dou ni nakushita kara/ Ima wa warau shika nai no sa/ Ame ga kanashikute subete kanashikute/ Moshi mo shiawase na toki kizametara/ Hakanai negai to shitte/ Sotto namida wo yurasu

_Eu temo que não há nada que eu possa fazer/ Encharcado pela chuva eu fico no concreto, soluçando agora/ Parece que faz tanto tempo desde que te abracei/ Esta chuva que esconde minhas lágrimas, esta chuva que torna o mundo cinzento/ Aquelas lembranças felizes de você e eu deslizaram noite adentro/ Desvanecendo tão rápido enquanto eu as observo, desesperadamente/ Todas minhas lagrimas começaram a transbordar._

E um dia, a Kritiker acabou. Os vilões que eles perseguiam foram derrotados, portanto não havia mais necessidade de manter a equipe. Os gatinhos se sentaram em volta da mesa da cozinha.

 

-E agora? Quais os planos? – perguntou Ken. – Eu vou assumir o lugar de treinador escolar.

 

-Eu vou ficar por aqui mesmo... – suspirou Aya.

 

-Pois nós – Yohji abraçou Omi – vamos viajar! Vamos dar uma volta grande por aí, numa lua-de-mel!

 

- _Omedetou_! – disse Ken, levantando-se para abraçá-los. – Vocês merecem!

 

Fujimiya teve inveja do poder de Hidaka de ser forte. Ele se sentia quebrar mais e mais por dentro. Lua-de-mel. Eles iriam ficar mais juntos, iriam pra cama, iriam viver o resto da vida os dois... Levantou-se, murmurou “Parabéns, é uma boa escolha.” E foi para o quarto. Três pares de olhos acompanharam sua saída e os três suspiraram.

 

Aya acompanhou a venda dos móveis dos outros quartos, a escolha dos roteiros de viagem, a arrumação das malas como quem assiste a um filme fora de foco. Várias vezes ele quis tomar a palavra, mas a língua não colaborava. No dia da viagem, Yohji foi na frente, despachar a bagagem. Omi escutava o rádio e era aquela música. Parecia dizer tudo que Aya sentia...

 

Ame yo furu ga ii hono’o kieru made/Soshite yume no utakata wo houmurou/ Nan ni mo tsutawaranakute/ Ai wa kowareru ai wa kowareru

_Esta chuva que lava minha dor/ Esta chuva que apaga as chamas/ e deixa aos sonhadores sonhos de músicas para cantar, libera a vida/ E leva minhas lágrimas, mantém tão longe na baía/ Até o amor desvanecer, até o amor desvanecer..._

E a música se chamava “It’s too late”...

 

“Não. Não pode ser muito tarde. Vai ser tarde se eu não me arriscar pelo menos uma vez. Só uma vez. Só uma...”

 

-Omi...

 

-Aya-kun!

 

-Omi... eu... me sinto tão mal...

 

-Aya...

 

-Eu fui tão covarde, tão mesquinho... egoísta... não queria ver você sofrer, mas fiz você sofrer...

 

-Esta conversa é mesmo necessária?

 

-Sim! É! Eu preciso dizer, nem que seja uma vez, nem que seja pela última vez, que eu te amo! Que tudo que pensei em fazer, que tudo que eu fiz, tudo que eu fizer, foi pensando em você, no seu bem, no que seria melhor pra você! Me odeie se você quiser, mas eu... _Ai shiteru_ , Omi Tsukiyono.

 

Yohji consultou o relógio. Faltavam 15 minutos para o embarque. E apressado, lá vinha seu amor correndo.

 

- _Oye, oye_! Não precisa se afobar tanto. Temos 10 minutos. Dá até para um café. Deu tudo certo, então?

 

-Sim. Quando eu saí, eles estavam se beijando.

 

-Sabe, Ken, você é o melhor amigo que Omi poderia querer na vida. Você se sacrificou pacas pra que ele fosse feliz.

 

-Sei. Mas valeu a pena cada noite que eu fiquei em casa enquanto vocês saiam...

 

-Você não teve medo que seu plano não desse certo? Aya é meio cabeça-dura e orgulhoso...

 

-Tive medo apenas que Omi se apaixonasse por você, de verdade... Ou que você se apaixonasse por ele...

 

-Kenken, esse risco você não corria. Eu nunca trocaria uma pessoa como você por ninguém. O que você fez pelo _chibi_...

 

-Vamos então? Agora ta na hora de cuidarmos um pouco da nossa vida...

 

-Sim, meu moreno lindo. Vamos para o resto de nossa vida. – E entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos do jogador, beijou-os. – Já disse que te amo hoje?

 

-Nãããooo... jura? – e foram caminhando, implicando e rindo para o embarque.

 

Na Koneko, abraçado a Omi, Aya se preocupava:

 

-E a viagem com Kudou?

 

-Tudo bem, a passagem estava em nome do Ken mesmo.

 

-Então você sabia que Ken amava aquele playboy sem graça?

 

-Claro que sabia... na verdade nunca houve nada entre o Yohji-kun e eu. Apenas trocamos uns beijos para te convencer melhor... o amor dele sempre foi o Ken-kun.

 

-Tudo foi armado, então?

 

-Precisávamos fazer você reagir de alguma forma... Espero que nos perdoe pela encenação, Aya-kun, mas...

 

A mente do espadachim virou 500 rpm.

 

-E se eu não tivesse me arrependido? Você viajaria com eles?

 

-Oh, claro que não. Eu iria pra longe, mas sozinho... – Os olhos azuis procuraram os violetas. – Por que?

 

-O que você fez não merece perdão, Tsukiyono! – Aya parecia zangado – Eu vou lhe aplicar um corretivo.

 

- _Nani_? – e Omi foi erguido do chão e levado nos braços até o quarto dele.

 

Rindo muito, porque Aya lhe fazia cócegas enquanto tirava sua roupa, só parou quando tudo congelou à sua volta. Fujimiya estava sentado, apenas lhe observando. Omi ficou corado e levantou metade do corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos...

 

-Que foi?

 

-Você é tão lindo... perfeito... eu... me perdoe... estou indo rápido demais...

 

Omi resolveu ser um pouco ousado.

 

-Não, Aya-kun. Nós já perdemos muito tempo... Se for para que eu seja seu, que seja agora...

 

-Sim... que seja agora... – e foi se despindo, devagar, como se...

 

“Ele está temeroso do quê?” – pensou Omi. – Aya-kun, deixe-me fazer isso...

 

E foi se arrastando pela cama até chegar ao espadachim, tirando sua roupa com cuidado, beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberto. Ao deixá-lo só com as cuecas, levantou a vista para o rosto corado...

 

-Você também é lindo, Aya-kun...

 

-Me chame de Ran... Eu não sou não... não tenho o porte de Kudou ou o físico atlético de Hidaka... Sou apenas um magrelo sem graça e.. – virou o rosto, queimando de vergonha – e virgem...

 

“É isso... ele está se comparando...” – Melhor assim, Ran-kun. Eu também sou. Vamos nos descobrir juntos, então.

 

Fujimiya olhou para Omi, sorrindo envergonhado. Entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos do amante e deitou-o na cama de volta.

 

-Quantas vezes não fiquei remoendo as noites que você passou com o Kudou, achando que ele já...

 

-Esquece dele. Ele nunca significou nada pra mim, além de um excelente amigo. Mas ele me deu umas dicas valiosas...

 

-Que tipo de dicas?

 

-Ter camisinhas e lubrificante sempre à mão... – Omi deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo angelical e malicioso. –Vamos brincar um pouco de exploração, Ran-kun?

 

Aquele sorriso endureceu mais ainda o pobre espadachim, que só pode engolir em seco e concordar com a cabeça... O seu anjo loiro sabia como enlouquecê-lo. E o que mais ele podia fazer a não ser retribuir... “Brincaram” até não agüentarem mais de tesão. Omi procurou no bolso da calça o pacote de camisinhas... e vestiu o companheiro de exploração de acordo com o novo ambiente a ser explorado. Ran gemeu. Já estava bem sensível... E não agüentava mais de vontade... Se lubrificando com uma loção pras mãos que tinha na cabeceira e ao pequeno amante, abriu bem as pernas dele e entrou devagar. Tsukiyono não queria mais protelações e rebolou bastante, tentando atrair o namorado o mais fundo possível. Gemeram e suspiraram à encaixada final.

 

O ritmo foi se acelerando à medida que Ran se sentia mais confiante, até Omi gritar de prazer. O ruivo nunca achou seu nome tão belo, antes de tê-lo ouvido sendo gritado pelo seu amor numa voz rouca de prazer... Gemeu “Omi” antes de ter seu próprio colapso e num primeiro instante desabou por cima do loiro... Se arrastou para o lado e para fora dele logo que pode respirar.

 

- _Sugoi_... – gemeu Tsukiyono... – vai ser sempre assim?

 

-Não. – sussurrou Ran. – vou fazer de tudo pra ser sempre melhor.

 

-Ran...

 

-Sim, Omiitchi. Vou fazer o possível pra daqui pra frente ser o melhor pra você... _Ai shiteru_ , Omi-chan...

 

- _Ai shiteru mo_ , Ran...

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nossa, eu escrevi uma sessão de glicose dessas? As fãs de Aya e Omi até tremeram nas bases, ne? Na verdade, a letra de "It’s too late" não serviu como base para a fic... Era mais como música de fundo mesmo... Eu escutei ate enjoar enquanto escrevia pra manter o clima de angst...08/05/2006.


End file.
